fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Belisarius Cawl
An ancient demonic Archmage whose very being is kept alive by magic and thousands of years of research. Biography The infernal scuttling caused by his mechanical legs is an ominous warning of his approaching, a dozen extra arms all powered by magic enable him to perform a multitude of tasks, from grabbing claws and different types of sensors. His massive axe, said to be blessed by Neamhain herself, itself weighs more then 10 men combined, Cawl however can wield it like a twig tearing through hordes of men protected by a forcefield and a variety of magic blasters. Cawl is both respected, and distrusted by the leadership in Abaddon, however his work makes him an asset no leader wishes to discard. Early Life As a young demon, Cawl was always more interested by the magic arts and studied magic extensively. His research into magical technology and augmentation has attracted the attention of the military and many powerful people. After a major conference about his development, an attempt was made on his life, but even after a nearly lethal explosion, doctors were able to use his own technology to keep him alive. The young Cawl would then exile himself for a few centuries, traveling the world gathering knowledge after his assassination attempt made him desire a lower public profile. When he came back after nearly a thousand years of travel and far more augmentations, he would start a small business, selling devices and trinkets gathered throughout his travels to fund further research. After completing a lifetime's work from a regular demon, his research opened him up to the attention of he leadership at Makai, initally his research was considered heresy and he was officially labeled a traitor. It's only after Cawl effortlessly subdue an entire battalion of demons, did the Makai leadership consider him an asset instead. What followed was a hundred years of distrust and a cold war like state between Cawl and his endless grind for knowledge of the arcane arts and a highly suspicious state. Eventually however, Abaddon's leadership made him Archmage and got him to agree to set of terms that kept Cawl on a leash in exchange for his position. Even today however, the leadership of Abaddon remain distrustful of Cawl and his work as he seems to grow in power and strength the older he gets. Equipment * Protective Shield: Both effective against melee and ranged attacks, Cawl can activate this forcefield for defense, however this uses a vast quantity of magic * Self Repair: A series of spells that can be used to slowly heal his mechanical and biological parts, although this system works only effectively when Cawl is resting * Magic Blaster: His "staff/wand" Cawl uses it to channel fast quantities of magic into deadly spells of all types, mainly offensive. * Tesla Node: A personal defense weapon that can fry individuals if they come too close, a personal favorite of Cawls, also makes for an effective torture device. * Demonic Axe: A massive axe around 9-10 feet tall. Although incredibly heavy, Cawl and wield it like a twig. Abilities * Vast Library of Knowledge: Available to him in both physical and magical records. He can access his personal collection of reports, manuals, notes and published works he has either collected or written at any time. Trivia / Disclaimer * The image of Cawl and his name are based on a character by the same name owned by Games Workshop. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Belisarius_Cawl%7CSource. Navigation